


Paper and Ink

by DownToTheSea



Category: Guns of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Letters exchanged while Mr. Northway is away on business in Denland for an extended time and Emily is acting as interim mayor-governor.





	1. Prologue: Emily

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while I was driving to work, and I'm Weak, so I couldn't resist. (Me @ me: why are you starting yet another multi-chapter. WHY.) ANYWAY, I've never written epistolary fic, so I'm really looking forward to this! It's sort of set after my epilogue fic Sunrise and may reference it slightly on occasion, but it's definitely not necessary to have read that first. Enjoy :D

There was no bustle on the train station this morning, of passengers departing and those left behind saying their goodbyes. The only people present were station personnel and delivery men and women, scurrying about loading and rearranging and crossing things off lists. This was a mail and cargo train, set to carry letters, parcels, and various goods throughout Lascanne. Today, because it was as yet the only train leaving Chalcaster that went all the way to the border, it would also carry one mayor-governor.

Said mayor-governor was standing on the platform waiting for space to be made for him somewhere (no one seemed to be clear on exactly where), but he was not alone.

“You and I have changed places, Cristan,” Emily mused, looking between him and the train. “So this is what it is like, on the other side.”

“Yes, except that I am not going to war,” he pointed out. “I will be much safer than you, unless a grammatical error should be deemed most grievous and cause vicious conflict to erupt.”

Since the king was dead, settlement of peace terms had been left in the hands of lesser men. The governors of each province and what few generals and lords still lived (and were amenable to peace) were journeying to Denland to meet with representatives from their parliament to draft an official treaty.

It was, of course, safer than the front; but Northway would still be alone in a country which had been at war with theirs only months ago, and just as hostile feeling yet festered here, so it might there. And the peace they had seemed terribly fragile, now that both sides were about to begin arguing over terms. If something were to go wrong, everything they had strived for would be in jeopardy.

Emily had written a letter of introduction for him, addressed to Dr. Lammegeier; she thought it very likely he would be involved in the peace talks, and although they had not spoken much – not as much as it seemed they had, when everything at the front seemed to drag on forever and happen in an instant all at once – she still knew him to be an honorable man, and thought he held her in fairly high regard as well. Perhaps he would be able to keep Cristan safe where she could not, or at least safer than he would have been otherwise. It was worth a try.

But it was a hard blow to be pried apart once more; particularly now, when they had only just managed to eke out some semblance of contentment. Emily had begun to truly settle into her new work, and the phantoms of the war had begun to fade ever so slightly. And she and Northway no longer had to conjure up increasingly improbable excuses to see each other; her sisters did not  _ approve  _ of their relationship, and might not ever do so, but at least they accepted it, however begrudgingly. She thought bitterly that it would be just what she had come to expect, if these last few months had been all that she was allowed; if fate had granted her this brief rest before it closed its hand once more around someone she loved.

Northway seemed to read all this in her eyes, and patted his coat pocket, where her letter was residing. “Rest assured, Emily, I will put this to as much use as is humanly possible.”

“You had better,” she said fiercely, and threw her arms around him.

The letter in his coat crinkled against her as she clasped him to her, closing her eyes and holding on as tightly as she could. Emily thought about what he had told her once, about pens and swords. Well, then; she had forged a shield for him out of paper and ink, and he would carry it with him into the battle of words for which he was bound. The thought comforted her a little.

“Return to me, Cristan,” she whispered before pulling back.

His cheeks were flushed, and he was smiling at her. Emily drank it in; this would be the last time she saw him for months or more.

“You did not say please,” he said.

She smiled back. “No, I did not.”

 

Only after the train had disappeared entirely into the early morning haze did Emily turn away from the platform and make her way back to Grammaine.


	2. From Mr. C. Northway To Lt. Emily Marshwic, Fifteenth Day of Autumn of the Year Seventeen Ninety

_ My Dear Emily, _

– _ For I believe we have finally reached a point where I may address you so, unqualified and unamended. _

_ Then once again, because I find I do not grow tired of writing it: my dear Emily. I hope that this method of communication does not recall unpleasant memories to your mind. If it should, you have my deepest apologies and my leave to tear this letter to shreds, if you will. If, however, I was correct in thinking you would be interested in news of my time here, then read on. _

_ You will perhaps be pleased to know that I have arrived safely in Denland, though not for the mail train's lack of trying to bludgeon me to death. Emily, it was not made for human passengers. I feel rather like a poorly wrapped parcel that has been jarred and jostled about by the journey, and perhaps tossed inadvertently out a window. Or off of a precipice. Thankfully, I parted company with it once we reached the border (never, I hope, to meet again) and I was transferred onto a passenger train going deeper into the country, and thence on to the capital after one last transfer. It was on this final leg of my journey that I met two of my fellows, governors from our western provinces. Their conversation did not inspire me with patriotic spirit, Emily. If men like these will be writing the terms of this treaty and deciding our country's future, we shall be robbed blind twice over and be thankful for it. _

_ Did you know that we would have won the war if they had been in command? So they assured me, and they would not change their tune no matter how I countered them. Eventually I had to give up lest I be driven out of my wits trying to make them see sense. It was a long journey, filled with blustering and foolhardiness. I found myself missing you rather dreadfully. I suspect it will not be the last such occasion. _

_ This is a beautiful country, Emily. I believe you would find it so, if you were here with me. As you know, I have not the soul of a poet; cold numbers and figures are my only form of artistry. But I will try to describe a little of it for you, and perhaps by doing so I shall draw some part of you towards me across the distance between us, even if it be only your imagination. _

_ The city itself resides in a valley of such vibrance it nearly puts Grammaine to shame (and would do so, if the latter had not your presence to recommend it.) Yet from my window, I can see snow on the mountain peaks, so high they seem to be clouds at first glance. This valley lies right now in the midst of a late golden summer; but there is a breeze that comes down from the mountains to chase any stifling heat away. _

_ What window, you wonder? Dr. Lammegeier has kindly offered a room at my disposal for the duration of these talks. He met my train at the station as a matter of course; apparently he has taken an active role in peace negotiations. He seemed delighted that I approached him with something other than the awed horror of my compatriots, and was most intrigued when I said I knew you. He opened your introduction letter on that very spot. (Much to the chagrin of my traveling companions, who, I think, longed to vacate the platform and find more comfortable accommodations. I confess to taking a certain degree of mean pleasure in their discomfort, Emily.) _

_ Upon reading your letter, he informed me that you implored him in the most adamant terms to keep me under his protection during my sojourn in his country. This was with equal parts confusion, curiosity, and amusement; I believe he wonders what someone such as myself could possibly have done to warrant such good wishes. I did not expect quite that degree of fervency myself, I confess. Emily – I fear I shall grow complacent, basking in the sun of your favor. If you should reply, I entreat you to spend at least one paragraph brandishing your verbal sword at me as you have always done; I quite feel the loss of it. _

_ You were correct when you told me I would like him. He is an intelligent man, and a practical one besides. He has just finished telling me a little of his country and what passed on this side during the war. It is a relief to know that I did not entirely leave good conversation behind when we parted at the train station, Emily. And we have spoken of you; he asked after you and was relieved to hear you have been faring well. _

_ I hope this does find you well; that Chalcaster is flourishing under your hands; and that your family is in good health, though I doubt they would wish me the same. I wish I could tell you I hope you do not miss me, as it would be the noble part to take, but I am too selfish a creature for that. _

_ Tomorrow we begin our work. I will wait for a reply before writing again, in case you have had enough of letters for a lifetime. Dr. Lammegeier has assured me his messenger will wait for you to answer one way or another, though I find myself wishing I had our own trusty Belchere at my disposal here. _

_ Take care, Emily. _

_ Yours, _

_ Cristan _


End file.
